Talk:Fw 190T Kai/@comment-174.113.52.69-20151125045918
Fighter talk corner: please note that ALL japanese aircrafts were rushed into production so fast past middle of 43 that they were basically prototypes (still more respectible than those russian crap). most suffered from catastrophic defects and did not fullfil the role they were designed to do. the most fearsome japanese fighter in the air late war was the Ki84, in that it could dive with an escort mustang and turn better. the Ki84 that achieved a higher topspeed than mustangs and thunderbolts was a SPECIALLY TUNED TEST MODEL ON AN AMERICAN BASE USING HIGH OCTANE GASOLINE. they also reeked of horrible energy retention in a straight line. A6M zero all models with the exception of post mod 52 paper designs: garbage plane by 1943, horrible crusing speeds, STILL locks up at speeds higher than 400km/hr, gets out turned by P40s in a dive, not made for a team fight but is a very good 1v1 fighter, suggested fighting style is to circle, circle, circle. horrible performance above 4 kilometers and had a bad engine. only capable of its performances by being made from paper. F4U corsair EARLY MODELS: poor climb to rate, poor performance turning upwards, excellent performance in highspeed manevours and downward angled turns like the rest of the american planes ever made because they are so fucking big and fat and phyics kind of just gives up and lets them do what ever the hell they want. god like engine, survives 20mm shells. F4U corsair LATE MODELS: 20m/s climb to rate, climbs with spitfires, holy jesus what in the world is this, 6 minute to 6k? WHAT? WITH OUT WEP (overboost)!? undocumented turn rates (but with wings like that, you won't turn worse than a 109), american cannon armaments optional instead of the 6x .50 freedom cal machine guns, mach 0.8 speed and retains control during that dive F8F BEARCATS: production ceased at war end and only made it to one carrier. performance is questionable, but likely better than that of a F4U-4 corsair since it was due to replace it. FW 190 A series: Attacker aircraft loaded with a JESUS ton of ammo, really fucking heavy, copied american navy design for rotary engine and couldnt' turn very well. used to take out bombers and heavy targets, effective against mustangs since they both do about the 'same job' (scarcastic) FW 190 DORA: lufftwaffles on steroids. don't cross these things. energy retention that of a god. the one in kancolle is not a Dora. it will NEVER be a Dora. Not with out the correct DORA look. DORA IS DORA! DO NOT CHANGE HER!!!! BF 109 E: lol a wildcat can perform better than these > better than a spitfire (7.7 machine gun models) > carrier BF 109 F+G: oh, oh dear. they fixed their problems. this isn't going to end well. Spitfire/Seafire (oh god which model are we talking about): its a spitfire on a carrier, what more do you want? more hispano cannons? more dakka? Hellcat -3 and -5/5N: NIGHT BATTRU! GREETINGS IMPERIAL DOGS! EAT MISSILES! wildcat -4 (midway edition): "1v4 Odds? pfft. My name is Johnny Thach and i will end you. slaughter them boys" (a lot of zeroes died that day) Wildcats are in no way inferior to a japanese zero. follow the doctrine and you'll survive.